Mélange
by Mago
Summary: Una cara en un comercial, otra foto en una revista. Eso era todo lo que Lily era...hasta que la carta de Hogwarts llego. Ahi estaba la oportunidad para empezar desde cero...y ella no la dejaria ir...
1. Capi 1

**_Mélange_**

**__**

****

**Resumen completo**: _Lily siempre ha sido la niña bonita. Nunca nadie ve más allá de la perfecta cara, grueso y majestuoso cabello rojizo, y esos expresivos ojos verdes. Cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegó, era lo que Lily había estado esperando. Nadie sabría sobre su pasado como portada de revistas o una cara en los comerciales. Puede comenzar como una estudiante normal y concentrarse en los estudios. El plan había funcionado, hasta que la revista para jóvenes del mundo mágico la encontró. Ni siquiera sabía que tales cosas existían en sus nuevos alrededores._

**Antes de leer**: _Esto es algo diferente ha lo que he estado escribiendo. Al menos lo es para mí. También, como ni siquiera estoy segura si vaya a continuar esto, no le pedí a mi BETA que lo leyera. Así es que por favor excusen los errores gramaticales y díganme lo que les parece confuso. Mi cerebro se mueve más rápido que mi mano. P_

**_NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA; POR FAVOR LEER: _Bien, ya que yo soy la que esta traduciendo esto, y me tome la libertad de TRATAR arreglar los errores gramaticales, así es que no estará perfecto, pero un poco retocado. Aún así, no ignoren la petición de mandar un mail si algo les parece confuso, que yo con gusto…y la autora también supongo, les contestaremos. Hago esto en pura e inocente y sana diversión…y por supuesto con el permiso de la autora XD que es OmniFAIRYous. En verdad que esta talentosa chica merece mis respetos, ya que esta historia me ha encantado, y es la razón por la que me tomo el tiempo para traducirla. Omni es de Estados Unidos, y aunque vive en los estados que están en frontera con México, su español, por lo que me ha dicho, no es nada bueno. Yo le hago este favor sin cargo alguno XD. Bien, ahora si los dejo, y claro, con la repetitiva petición: ¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! Serán infinitamente agradecidos**

**$&/()?&"ª!"·$&/()**

**CaPiTuLo UnO: _MeMoRiAs_**

Hogwarts tuvo un fin de semana soleado. La mayoría de la gente se encontraba afuera, pero una callada chica estaba sentada sola en un lugar recluido de la biblioteca. Cinco gordos volúmenes de referencias de historia y pociones estaban desparramados sobre la mesa. Pergaminos de notas estaban codificados por color y organizados para acomodar las necesidades de la chica. Había estado estudiando ya por tres horas en la silenciosa biblioteca sin ningunas distracciones.

Una risita se emitió desde la entrada de la biblioteca, aunque eso no molestaba a la chica. Fue cuando estaba tomando otro libro que la intrusión realmente la fastidió.

Lily caminó hacía las estanterías para regresar uno de los libros que había usado como referencia, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de polvo. Pero cuando se aproximaba al adyacente anaquel, se topó con una (que debería de haber sido privada) escena.

"Oh James, de verdad…" la voz coqueta fue detenida por, a lo que sonó, besuqueos. Lily suspiró disgustadamente. ¿Qué no puede la gente hacer esto en un lugar menos publico? Dándose la vuelta, Lily fue a recoger sus notas y dirigirse de regreso a su sala común. Le saludó su despedida a Madame Pince, tal vez una de las pocas que personas que tenían interacción con Lily. La mujer de edad media, recientemente empleada, admiraba a la chica por su estudiosa naturaleza; aunque animaba a Lily sin fin a ser más social. Que fuera a Hogsmeade de compras con sus amigas en vez de solamente ir a Las Tres Escobas a leer un libro.

Conforme Lily fue creciendo, el juramento que había hecho a la edad de diez años se estaba volviendo más difícil de mantener. Teniendo quince significaba que quería ser más social y más abierta con sus compañeros. Parecía que las tendencias rebeldes que Lily estaba tratando de pelear estaban empezando a ganarle. A veces que quería intentar algo nuevo, mental. Había momentos en que Lily quería hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa, pero el pensamiento de estar entre los populares, y enérgicos atletas desanimaban a la chica de perseguir la idea.

La linda pelirroja no era una recluida social. Tenía amigos. Solamente que ellos no atendían la misma escuela. Siendo un miembro de la casa de Ravenclaw también poseía algunos obstáculos para que Lily hiciera amigos. La mayoría de los miembros se conocían durante las sesiones de estudio en grupo. Lily, por la otra mano, prefería estudiar sola, así es que subconscientemente se separaba de sus compañeros de casa.

La idea de no tener a un amigo cercano realmente disturbaba a Lily. A donde mirara había grupos de amigos riendo. Hubo un periodo en el tiempo en el cual si tuvo un gran grupo de amigos. Pero esos amigos no eran del tipo para mantener toda la vida. La mayoría de la gente en Hogwarts ya tenían grupos muy allegados donde eran más como hermanos y hermanas.

Oh, como desearía tener amigos así. Tal vez estuvo mal de mi parte ser tan dedicada en mis estudios. Ciertamente es lindo ser buena en mis estudios…es decir, soy prefecta y me da buenas oportunidades de conseguir internados después de Hogwarts. Lily suspiró una vez más. En vez de ir a la sala común se encontró yendo en la dirección de su lugar favorito junto al lago. Siempre iba ahí para alejarse del estrés de la escuela y para pensar de cosas sin sentido.

El pequeño refugio tenía un gran árbol con raíces saliendo del suelo, proveyendo así, asientos. En ese particular día, las hojas proveían sombra del sol y también creaban una encantadora iluminación en el arrea junta. Pequeños rayos de sol penetraban las hojas, haciéndole parecer un pedazo de cielo. ¿Por qué vine aquí? Es sábado y las parejas seguramente estarán en una mini-cita cerca de aquí. Ese pensamiento llegó muy tarde. Lily ya estaba en su santuario y encontró a una pareja besándose. Lily se dio la media vuelta, nuevamente. Probablemente esta vez si debería de regresar a su sala común.

¡"·&"$(¿?"$

"¡Lily!" Llamó un apuesto chico sentado en la sala común de Ravenclaw mientras la pelirroja hacía su entrada. Detuvo su estudio y mociono para que Lily se sentara a su lado. Era el Premio Anual y también uno de los pocos que conocían a Lily fuera de su caparazón.

"Hola Jonathan" Lily contestó calladamente.

"Solo quería recordarte de la reunión de prefectos hoy en la noche. Aleia quería hacer algo diferente este año. Mencionó algo sobre nuestra escuela siendo demasiado aburrida. Supongo que su año como estudiante de intercambio en América le dio nuevas ideas," Jonathan continuó con emoción. Lily no pudo evitar reír al ver la estúpida sonrisilla en su cara cuando mencionó a Aleia. Aleia Potter era la prefecta de Gryffindor en su séptimo año. Se negaba a tomar el titulo de Premio Anual diciendo que Eloise, la chica de Hufflepuff, debería de ser Premio Anual. Una, Eloise seguía las reglas más que ella (o tal vez Aleia simplemente no quería manejar la responsabilidad de mandar a James, su altamente travieso hermano, y sus otros tres amigos en numerosas detenciones).

"Jon, ¿crees que Aleia es bonita?" Lily bromeó. La cabeza del chico se convirtió en un tomate viviente. Era obvio que Jonathan había estado tratando de llamar la atención de Aleia. Eso era difícil ya que, uno: Aleia siempre estaba rodeada por su masivo grupo de amigos, dos: Era la chica más bonita de la escuela (voto popular), y tres: Jon era un Ravenclaw, y las únicas veces que pasaba tiempo con Aleia era durante los periodos de estudio. "Sabes, si quieres su atención, invítala a ir a Hogsmeade con vos. La respuesta es un si o un no, y definitivamente contestaría tus dudas." El rostro de Jonathan se tornó un blanco fantasmal.

"No es mi personalidad. No soy tan atrevido. Además, no es un asunto de un simple si o no." Lily sacudió su cabeza a su hermano figurativo en la escuela.

"Cierto, es un asunto de vida o muerte." Lily replicó sarcásticamente. "Bueno, uno de ustedes va a tener que ser 'atrevido'. Y te advierto: la persona usualmente es el chico."

"No puedo creer que estoy siendo corregido en citas por una quinceañera," Jonathan dijo con una sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Desde cuando te convertiste en una experta en esas cosas? Por lo que yo se, tú no tienes experiencia en esta sección de la vida."

"Yo preferiría 'una estudiante de sexto año' a quinceañera, gracias," Murmuró Lily, sordamente evadiendo la pregunta. No quería que Jonathan supiera que de hecho analizaba a las parejas populares, aprendía cosas de sus errores, y acordaba reglas de acuerdo a sus observaciones. Su interés en ser una psicoanalista antes de haber recibido la invitación a un nuevo mundo era ventajoso en este tema. Por ejemplo, James Potter tenía mucho trabajo en cometerse a cierta chica. Significando que sus relaciones no duraban mas de dos meses. Aleia Potter, por otro lado, había tenido solamente tres novios en sus siete años en Hogwarts, aunque tenía muchos cortejantes. Adhiriéndose al psicoanálisis de Lily, Jonathan y Aleia serían buenos, si no es que perfectos, uno para el otro. Los dos eran inteligentes y atléticos. Sin mencionar la mas liberal actitud de Aleia, la cual sería el perfecto balance para las ideas menos radicales de Jon.

"Lo que sea, Lily. Tengo que reunir al equipo para una rápida sesión en tácticas de Quidditch." Jonathan se alejó en la dirección de los dormitorios de chicos para sacar a su equipo. Lily estaba nuevamente sola, y sus pensamientos seguían recurriendo a los aspectos miserables de su vida.

_Por lo que yo se, tú no tienes experiencia en esta sección de la vida…_la oración retumbaba en la cabeza de Lily. Sabía que Jon no había querido insultarla, pero de alguna manera había tocado un nervio. ¿Debería de tener un novio ahora? Casi todos en la escuela salían. Los únicos que no, eran la gente realmente grotescos a la vista o a los descoordinados. Sus padres también le habían jugado con James, ya que era el central tema de conversación en las platicas de Lily con ellos. Después de todo, cuando alguien pregunta como estuvo la escuela, los Merodeadores eran usualmente la respuesta. Ese grupo de chicos proveían la mayoría del entretenimiento en la mitad del ciclo, cuando el tiempo iba demasiado lento.

Ah si, James Potter – el cazador estrella, el más apetitoso chico en Hogwarts, tres-veces rico y glamoroso miembro de muchas revistas. Lily tenía que admitir que le tenía dentera. Era apuesto, pero la gente miraba más allá. Los artículos que protagonizaban a Potter jamás dejaban fuera su encanto y su inteligencia. Pero para Lily, lo único que veían era su caparazón. Sus fotos no decían que tenía un alto IQ o cualquiera de esas cosas la sociedad te juzga por. La memoria más dolorosa de su estrago, y tal vez la razón por la cuál Lily prometió ser inteligente y sofisticada, pasó por que no había palabra alguna al lado de su retrato.

¡·!$/?!(/Flashback)$&("/$&")$/!"·(&"/?

El rostro de Lily estaba nuevamente en la portada de un catalogo. La escuela entera estaba murmurando sobre las nuevas. Niñas que adoraban a Barbie se amontonaban a Lily, diciéndole que afortunada era. Pero ninguna de las personas que Lily admiraba le dirigían la palabra. Bueno, una si dijo algo que fue bastante dañino.

"Nunca serás algo más que una cara bonita. Cuando crezcas, solo serás una modelo. Pero tu respaldo es tu buena apariencia, y esta no durará para siempre. ¡La arrugas vendrán y no serás portada nunca más!"

Eso había sido de lo más estresante para la niña de diez años. Se había encerrado el resto del día en su cuarto y llorado. No era que quisiera ser una modelo. Esto era solo un pasatiempo que ella tenía. Le gustaba jugar a vestirse…pero eso no significaba que se quedaría trabada como modelo, ¿cierto? Su sueño era ser una doctora, para ayudar a la gente.

Al día siguiente las burlas no pararon. Solamente empeoró. Su llanto fue traicionado por sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

"Ahora no te ves tan glamorosa, ¿cierto?" Lily estaba lista para volver a llorar. Las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos, pero no recibiendo ninguna reacción por parte de Lily, el niño que se había burlado de Lily se alejó, sin saber una solitaria lágrima que Lily derramó juró sobre. La lágrima en su pequeño dedo índice, Lily se prometió a si misma.

"Les mostraré que tengo un cerebro. Hay algo fofo debajo de la masa de cabello rojo." Desde ese día en adelante, Lily trabajó duramente en sus estudios. La recompensa de alejarse de sus compañeros fue ser aceptada en una respetada escuela media.

¡"·"$"&·(&

Lily había decidido tomar otra vuelta por los suelos. Tenía muchos santuarios y tenía que encontrar al menos uno que no estaba siendo usado por una pareja. Su siguiente parada fue en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Necesitaba un libro para leer – uno que no estuviera tan lleno de hechos.

Ya había alguien charlando con Madame Pince. Ese 'alguien' era Aleia. Lily se paró unos metros atrás de las dos, para darles un poco de privacidad.

"Hola Lily," Aleia dijo de buena manera cuando Madame Pince le había terminado de asistir en encontrar un libro. Eso había tomado a Lily por sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía Aleia Potter su nombre? El año pasado había sido el primer año que Lily había interactuado con estudiantes de otras casas por ser prefecta, pero ese año también había sido el año en el cual Aleia había estado en América.

"Hola" Lily contestó, insegura hacía como debía reaccionar.

"¿Has visto a Jon? Necesito decirle más sobre el asunto de la reunión de esta noche."

"Uh, dijo que iba a reunir al equipo para una rápida discusión de tácticas. Pero eso fue hace veinte minutos. Pueden haber terminado ya." Aleia le dedicó a Lily una sonrisa condescendiente.

"Hombres jamás terminarán de hablar sobre Quidditch en unos míseros diez minutos. Toma a James por ejemplo…" Aleia fue interrumpida por nada mas ni nada menos que James.

"¡Hola Alee!" Aleia roló sus ojos ante el sobrenombre.

"Hey hermanito menor. ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en tu práctica de Quidditch? ¿O al menos tener a una chica colgándose de ti?" La chica mayor replicó, jugando con su hermano. James se desembarazó de la provocación con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Los de Ravenclaw están usando el campo ahora. Tienen otros quince minutos." El rostro de Aleia se iluminó.

"Lily, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al campo? Me gustaría tus opiniones en algunas cosas." Lily asintió, su mente en blanco. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué hacía que Aleia Potter actuara tan amigablemente e informal (bueno, menos formal que extraños) con ella?

1·$·!&"$!!/()!(!(&??!

_Finis por ahora_

**_Mini Nota de la Traductora_**:

_Bien, este es el primer capitulo…y espero que les haya gustado como lo traduje…ya que lo hice todo en un solo día. Si parece algo apresurado no es del todo mi culpa…jejejeje…ya que yo solo traduzco…_

_¡Imploro reviews!!!_

**_Autora Original: OmniFAIRYous_**

**_Traductora: Lee_**

**_Fecha Traducida: septiembre 29 de 2004_**


	2. capi 2

**_Mélange_**

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de ningún personaje canon – todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Autora: **_omniFAIRYous_

**Traductora: **_Mago_

**Fecha de traducción de capítulo: **_Enero 4, 2005_

**_Nota de la traductora:_** Bien, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de esta genial historia. Se que ya llevaba tiempo sin actualizar en este fic en particular, pero en realidad lo lamento. No se puede manejar la escuela _y_ a la vez. Creanme…jamás intenten mezclarlos…no es una buena ensalada…te daría indigestión XD…Bueno, sin más que decir que un 'gracias' en la boca por los reviews, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta increíble historia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo Dos: Junta de Prefectos**

-Así que Lily, ¿te gustaría explicar el porque no podía relacionar una cara con el nombre 'Lily Evans' hasta el año pasado?- Preguntó Aleia como una madre demandando saber porque las manos de su hijo estaban en el envase de galletas.

-No lo se,- Lily contestó, no mirando a los ojos. Aún estaba preguntandose como era que Aleia sabía su nombre, en primer lugar. –¿Tal vez porque soy una Ravenclaw?-

-Claro que no. Conozco los nombres de todos aquí en Hogwarts.-

-Entonces si creo que soy un ratón de biblioteca.- Aleia soltó una risita.

-Parafraseando un enunciado de mi hermano 'la prefecta de quinto año de Ravenclaw es el epitoma de los estereotipos de Ravenclaw. Usualmente ella no descuenta puntos, siempre es puntual, y se sienta en la librería durante su tiempo libre.- Lily se sonrojó ante su descripción tan acertada. Nunca hubiera creído que James Potter era tan observador. Nop, James Potter parecía ser el tipo que se la pasaba ocupado con su mundo, no una chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw (especialmente una de las cuales su aspecto no era sorprendentemente notable).

-Supongo que esa soy yo. No descuento puntos almenos que los estudiantes realmente lo merecen…y mi padre y mi madre siempre llegan tarde, así es que yo he decidido ser puntual. Ser recogida muy tarde en la estación de trenes con una lechuza ululando sin para no es exactamente cómodo.- Aleia rió ante la respuesta de Lily.

-Te puedo imaginar sentada sobre tu baúl leyendo un libro mientras mandas miraditas fulminantes a tu lechuza mientras buscas a tu padre al mismo tiempo.-

-No soy tan estudiosa. ¡También hago otras cosas!- Lily dijo, defendiéndose indignadamente, completando con un puchero. Aleia le mandó una mirada interrogante. –Solo escojo divertirme en las vacaciones, eso es todo.-

-Ah. Eres del tipo conservadoras,- Aleia continuó, jugueteando.

-No, no en realidad. Si me das algo de azúcar y cafeína, puedo lanzarme hasta la luna y de regreso.-

-Esta bien, esta bien, me dejaré de juegos. Empecemos de nuevo.- Aleia pausó para recobrar compostura. –Hola, yo soy Aleia Potter, ¿te gustaría contarme sobre ti?- Aleia preguntó en un tono conversador. Oh-oh- Definitivamente no era para lo que Lily se estaba preparando. –Como si tienes hermanos, si te gusta alguien, mascotas, color favorito, no lo se. Cualquier cosa que te gustaría decirme.-

-Bueno, vivo con mis padres y mi hermana en Surrey en un vecindario hogareño. Parece que todos se conocen entre sí, y que prestarse sartenes y cacerolas es lo común en el día. Pero aún así, he vivido ahí por cinco años y aún no se quienes son mis vecinos. Bueno, me trago mis palabras. Cinco manzanas calle abajo vive un chico bastante molesto que siempre trata de salir con mi hermana o conmigo. Creo que esta tratando más de impresionar a Petunia—ella es mi hermana—siendo ella la que esta más tiempo en casa.-

-Hmm, al menos tienes vecinos,- Aleia murmuró. –La evidencia de civilización cerca de mi casa esta a diez kilómetros de distancia.- Lily estaba anonadada. Así es que las revistas acerca de los Potters teniendo un terreno vasto eran ciertas. Ha de suponerse que sí tienen un mini bosque rodeándolos.

-Pero con los polvos Floo, viajar es mucho más fácil.- Lily asintió. –Mencionaste tener una hermana ¿Cómo es?-

-Mi hermana es dos años mayor que yo…Ah no, no es mágica.- Lily añadió cuando vio la expresión pensativa en la cara de Aleia. –Y no nos llevamos muy bien.-

-Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Tengo tres hermanas. A veces quiero arrancarles el cabello—pero mi cabello esta reservado exclusivamente para James.- Lily sonrió ante la añadidura de Aleia sobre James.

-Petunia no me molesta tanto. Creó que soy yo la que la molesta más. Si intento mantenerme fuera de su camino, se enoja. Y si _sí_ me meto en su camino, aún se enoja. Mis padres tuvieron que ponernos en recámaras separadas en extremos opuestos de la casa para que no nos arranquemos las cabezas a mordidas.-

-Oh Dios. Bien, mis hermanas no son como Petunia. Mi hermana mayor solo le agrada hacerme enfadar, siempre me pregunta donde esta el chico afortunado que robará mi corazón. Es peor ahora que Abigail esta casada, y Tony esta casada y es madre de los más adorables gemelos. ¡No todos se tienen que casar cinco meses después que se graduaron de Hogwarts! Pero mi hermana pequeña, por otro lado, no me molesta tanto. Athena es simplemente adorable.- Aleia se detuvo y se sumergió en sus memorias. -Tiene once y atiende a Beauxbaton. Es una escuela de magia/hechicería en Francia.-

-He escuchado sobre la escuela. Encantamientos, me refiero a la clase, es su especialidad. Pero no hay mucho enfoque en las Artes Oscuras.- Lily añadió, más para si misma.

-Si. Papá decidió enseñarle a Athena Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones cuando tenía tres.- La mandíbula de Lily cayó, pero rápidamente se recuperó. –Pero le gustó. Creo que es su área más fuerte. Mamá insistió en mandarla a Francia; culpó a Papá cuando Athena se volvió menos femenina. Pobre Athena, tuvo un berrinche cuando se enteró que no estaría atendiendo la misma escuela que James y yo. Esa fue una de las veces en las que agradecí no tener vecinos.-

-¡Guau, suena como una niña genio!- Lily exclamó. Talvez los Potters tenían el gen altamente inteligente en su familia. James era genial en Transfiguraciones, ¡y Athena había aprendido DCAO cuando tenía tres! Aleia rió al complemento de Lily a su hermana.

El zumbido de escobas detuvo la conversación.

-Ah, estamos aquí,- Aleia y Lily miraron al cielo. Los jugadores de Quidditch estaban practicando diferentes formaciones. Los voladores parecían mosquitos o abejas zumbando de aquí a allá. –Hmm, parece que Gryffindor tiene competencia este año.-

-Porque no nos sentamos allá; es donde ponen sus cosas, así es que Jon eventualmente aterrizará ahí,- Lily dijo, apuntando a la pila de túnicas y otros variantes de equipo de Quidditch. Lily y Aleia se sentaron, evaluando las estrategias del equipo de Ravenclaw. Justo cuando Aleia señaló que talentoso era el guardián, el pobre chico voló al palo de los aros.

-¿Era ese Jon?- preguntó Aleia, preocupación delineada en sus facciones. Lily inmediatamente miró hacía arriba. No pudo hacer más que reír ante la escena frente a sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta que traer a Aleia causaría tanta incomodidad en Jon; no era la primera vez que hacía algo estúpido frente a una chica bonita.

-¡Aleia! ¿Nos estas espiando?- preguntó Allen, el cazador estrella del equipo.

-No, de hecho estoy esperando a que Jon termine. Hay algo que quería hablar con el.- Lily dejó a los dos conversar y caminó hacía Jon, quien estaba volando al piso como una abeja cansada. Su escoba zigzagueó e hizo pequeñas ruedas mientras el colgaba de ella.

-¿Mami? ¿Por qué hay estrellas alrededor de mí?- Jon preguntó cuando estaba suficientemente cerca de Lily. Miró el estado patético en el que Jon se encontraba y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse.

-Venga, yo detendré la escoba. Tú bájate.- Lily detuvo el mango de la escoba por Jon. El chico trajo su pierna derecha a su lado izquierdo y prontamente cayó al suelo con un fuerte _THUD!_ Parece que olvido agarrarse con sus manos. Al oír caer a su capitán con tan estresante sonido, todos los miembros del equipo se apresuraron a el, con Aleia al frente.

-Ow…- murmuró el pobre chico. La primera cara que registró fue la de Aleia. Mientras sus ojos escaseaban las numerosas cabezas, notó a Lily. Ver a Aleia causaba que se sonrojara, y ver a Lily solo se causaba asombro. ¿Desde cuando Lily venía al campo de Quidditch?

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Aleia con preocupación. –Tú cara esta completamente roja. Deberíamos llevarte con Madame Pomfrey.- Eso había causado que Jon se sonrojara aún más. Tuvo que usar a Lily para poder ponerse en pie, sin mencionar que el pelo y codo de Lily eran buenas cortinas contra su hirviente cara.

-No, en serio, estoy bien. Solo un poco mareado, es todo,- el chico anunció mientras se tambaleaba.

-¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?- Lily preguntó, elevando su dedo índice en frente de la cara de Jon.

-Dos,- Jon respondió rápidamente. Los ojos de todos se ensancharon; tal vez las dos estrelladas habían causado algún tipo de daño cerebral.

-Jon, ¿puedes contar?- Lily preguntó en un tono medio preocupada, medio enfadada. Esta vez, el chico pausó antes de contestar. Miró el dedo por un minuto, cerró sus ojos y trató de mantener el balance, y procedió a abrir los ojos.

-Uno.- Suspiros de alivio se escucharon. Lily caminó hacía Jon y levemente le pegó detrás de la cabeza. –Ow, ¿y eso porque fue?- El equipo ya estaba acostumbrado a las acciones de Lily hacia su capitán. Nadie se quejaba ya que nadie realmente podía pegarle a Jon; el era su capitán, y el hecho de que podía sacarlos del equipo era algo que los desganaba. Lily, por el otro lado, actuaba como la nana de Jon cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Si Jon tenía la _rara_ noción de practicar al alba, Lily usualmente forcejeaba algo de inteligencia a su cabeza, literalmente. En la opinión de los miembros del equipo, Lily era una chica callada, así es que necesitaba ventilar sus emociones, y Jon parecía ser el perfecto ventilador.

-¡Por ser estúpido y volar a ese palo!- Lily reprendió, sonando como una abuelita preocupada. –Has estado volando alrededor de esas cosas ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Seis años en el equipo, y dos años antes en La Pequeña Liga,- Jon respondió como un niño chiquito explicando el porque se enlodo.

-Exactamente. ¿Entonces porque te estrellaste esta vez?- Lily demandó con una sonrisa traviesa. Conocía la respuesta, pero esta era la oportunidad para sacar a Jon de su caparazón cuando estaba cerca de Aleia (también era buen entretenimiento, claro está). Jon se sonrojó y asintió su cabeza en la dirección general de Aleia.

-Porque Aleia esta aquí,- Allan replicó por su capitán, enfatizando el nombre de Aleia. Era sabido a cada persona presente—excepto a Aleia—que Jon tenía este enorme enamoramiento con Aleia Potter, una de las chicas mas buscada en Hogwarts.

-¿Eh?- La sola Gryffindor llamó desde atrás, conjurando hielo para la lastimada frente de Jon. –Ten, ponte esto.- El capitán herido se sonrojó aún más. -¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien? Porque en realidad estas muy rojo.- Aleia procedió a poner su mano en su propia frente y en la de Jon para ver si tenía fiebre.

Jon realmente necesitaba dejar de sonrojarse. Era afortunado que Aleia estaba algo despistada sobre su infatuación con ella…pero eso no tomaría mucho tiempo. Aleia era inteligente y observadora. ¿Cómo sería entonces que podía emparejar todos los nombres con las caras de Hogwarts?

-¡Hola!- llamó James Potter y su equipo de Quidditch. El Gryffindor de sexto año dirigió su equipo al campo. -¿Podemos usarlo ahora?- Jon asintió torpemente. Uno, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba asintiendo ya que necesitaba mantener el hielo en su lugar. Y dos, este era el hermano de Aleia. -¿Eh, que pasó?- James miró al gran moretón que se estaba formando en su frente y lo rojo en la cara del capitán.

-Se cayó,- Lily dijo secamente, mientras mandaba miradas sucias en dirección de su supuesta figura de hermano. James miró dos veces. ¿Acaso estaba viendo cosas, o estaba Lily Evans, la ultimada aplicada, en el campo de Quidditch en vez de la biblioteca, estudiando? Se sacudió a si mismo de su ensueño y ordenó a su propio equipo a circular por ahí para los planes de práctica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Así que como arrastraste a Lily al campo de Quidditch?- Jon le preguntó a Aleia. Parecía ser que su timidez se había deslavado. Aunque el chichón en su cabeza aún estaba dolorosamente visible, una gran mancha morada justo arriba de la ceja izquierda era algo difícil de ignorar.

-Fácil, simplemente se lo pedí.-

-No, no puedo ser tan sencillo. Siempre que yo lo intentaba, empezaba a hacer excusas,- Jon señalo agriamente. El era el que debería de ser cercano a Lily. Y aunque Aleia era una chica, el conocía a la chica desde hacía más tiempo. Lily roló sus ojos.

-Es simple, cada que intentas hacer que vaya es o para practicar con el equipo sin razón alguna o para hacer la prueba para quedar en el equipo.- La cara de Aleia se iluminó.

-¿Juegas Quidditch Lily?- La Ravenclaw sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. No, las alturas no eran su favorito y una escoba no debería ser usada como transporte. Lo sentía, pero haber sido parte de una sociedad mágica por seis años no significaba que podía aceptarlo. Vivir en el mundo Muggle era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y herramientas de limpieza no deberían ser usadas como carros—no importaba que tanto los niños chiquitos pretendían. Justo como un hogar no debería tener cabezas de personas, menos cuando estabas asando malvaviscos.

-Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer antes de la junta, ¡los veré ahí!- Mientras Lily se alejaba, Jon la tomó del brazo y la jaló de regreso.

-No tienes nada que sea urgente. Si es ese ensayo de Transfiguraciones, fue asignado el viernes. Aún tienes tres semanas y media.- Pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual quería que Lily se quedara. Teniendo a Lily cerca hacía la plática con Aleia más confortable. Al menos ella podría hacerlo menos avergonzado aunque significara avergonzarlo más, si eso tenía sentido. –Y, ¿Por qué estaban las dos en el campo de todas maneras?- Jon preguntó cuando Lily asintió a su muda plegaria.

-Ah, quería pedir tú opinión en dos cosas,- Aleia comenzó, -primero que nada, cuando estaba en América, las escuelas, Muggle y Mágicas, tenían bailes. Hogwarts debería de tratar de tener este tipo de eventos sociales. Podíamos tener uno para Navidad y otro para San Valentín. El de Navidad ayudaría a los estudiantes a relajarse después de los exámenes, y el de San Valentín, bueno por obvias razones.-

-Eso suena como una buena idea. Queríamos intentar algo nuevo, así es que ¿Por qué no?- Jon acordó entusiasmado.

-¿Y tú que piensas Lily?- preguntó Aleia.

-No lo se. No soy del tipo de persona que va a bailes.- Lily estaba a punto de hacer mas excusas, pero Aleia la detuvo.

-Si puedes golpear a un capitán de Quidditch, muy ciertamente puedes ir a un baile. Aparte, no tienes que bailar siquiera. Toneladas de personas solo se sientan y hablan durante el evento.-

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que estaría bien. Si no quiero bailar, al menos puedo ayudar a decorar.- Aleia sonrió ante las dos positivas respuestas.

-¡Genial! Ahora, la segunda cosa—es más seria, pero divertida también. Mi padre y sus colegas decidieron tener un debate para adolescentes en eventos al corriente en la sociedad Mágica. La idea completa aún esta bajo construcción ya que aún no saben si será en estilo de debate o estilo de comité, como las juntas de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

-Eso suena interesante,- los dos, Jon y Lily, aceptaron después de un tiempo para pensar.

-Bien, entonces presentaré estos en la junta de prefectos, y daré mas información en lo del debate también. Papá me dio un paquete entero en lo que pueden hacer, están haciendo, y quieren hacer.- Aleia dijo con una sonrisa. –Ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo que escribir ese ensayo para Aritmancia. Los veo en la junta de prefectos. Fue lindo conocerte finalmente, Lily.-

-Puedo ver que ya hiciste una nueva amiga.- Jon dijo aprobatoriamente mientras miraba la figura de Aleia alejarse.

-Ahá. Eso significa que la veras más a menudo,- Lily jugó. Antes de que Jon pudiera defenderse, Lily corrió, -¡En realidad tengo que hacer ese ensayo! ¡Bye!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La junta de prefectos no empezó a tiempo—lo cual era normal—pero Lily siempre estaba puntual. Estar sola, sentada, por diez largos y aburridos minutos no era uso eficiente del tiempo, pero esos eran sus minutos extra para observar a la gente. Los mismos minutos extra que la ayudaban con psicología humana—o al menos psicología mágica.

Una de las personas más notables en el grupo sería James Potter; una de las féminas prefectas estaba sentada en sus piernas emitiendo risitas, el agudo tono siendo emitido por sus cuerdas vocales sonaba como la voz femenina en la biblioteca la semana pasada. Estaban coqueteando desvergonzadamente y los momentos mas 'tocados' volteaban el estómago de Lily. Aleia debió ver a Lily encogerse ante la vista, ya que 'accidentalmente' codeó a su hermano menor. James meramente fulminó a Aleia con la mirada; pero la chica sentada en sus piernas literalmente saltó fuera de James.

-Hola Aleia.- la chica dijo temblorosamente con un sonrojo. La prefecta mayor dio por hecho el saludo asintiendo impersonalmente su cabeza y volteó con James.

-James,- Aleia comenzó con una voz comandante. Lily torció la boca ante el tono que Aleia usaba. Contenía poder y enfado. Pero James parecía no afectarse. Miró expectantemente a su hermana. -¿Hablaste con Papá?- James asintió. Cuando Aleia volteó para saludar a Eloise, el premio anual, James notó la mirada de Lily. Guiñó un ojo, aunque la respuesta fue la exposición momentánea de lo blanco en los ojos de Lily. Rápidamente turnó su atención al premio anual.

-Buenas tardes, todos,- Eloise comenzó, -comenzaremos por discutir cualquier cosa que necesitemos hacer para este año, y después podemos concluir con quejas sobre la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?- El premio anual parecía una total cabeza hueca por su disposición sobre animada, pero todos la respetaban porque Aleia pensaba que sería buena.

-Sé que Aleia tenía un par de cosas que le gustaría mencionar, ambas son bastante originales,- Jon introdujo.

-Gracias. La primera es tener dos bailes. Habrá un baile durante diciembre para celebrar todas las festividades que toman lugar, y otro para el día de San Valentín. En vez de tener un banquete navideño, este sería reemplazado por el baile,- Aleia sumarizó.

-Pero navidad es un tiempo para la familia. Los estudiantes ya pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de la escuela. Si tuviéramos un baile durante ese trayecto, no podrían ver a sus familias por el tiempo de vacaciones que se perdió.- un prefecto de Hufflepuff dijo en contra.

-No necesariamente tendríamos que tener el baile el día de navidad, y si las vacaciones se posponen, aún tendríamos el baile. ¿Otras preguntas? Bien,- Aleia dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos, -aquí esta la segunda propuesta. El Ministerio esta planeando en tener un debate adolescente para los eventos mágicos. Acabo de recibir una lechuza de mi padre y dijo que sería internacional, estudiantes de diferentes partes del mundo estarían debatiendo o discutiendo el uno con el otro; no le he preguntado al Profesor Dumbledore sobre esto, pero creo que Hogwarts va a ser la escuela anfitriona. Beauxbaton es muy Francesa,- hubo algunas sonrisas ante este comentario, -y Durmstrang es demasiado frío.-

-Hola a todos,- El Profesor Dumbledore dijo; nadie había notado su presencia hasta ahora.

-Perdón, director, ¿pero cuando llegó aquí?- Jon preguntó cordialmente mientras mocionaba para que el viejo se sentara.

-Arribé un poco después que empezó la junta.- el viejo hombre contestó. –Debo decir que las proposiciones de la Srta. Potter harían muy bien a esta escuela, no creo que Hogwarts haya tenido un baile alguna vez, o la comunidad mágica un debate para adolescentes.-

-¿Eso significa que están 'aprobados' Profesor Dumbledore?- Eloise preguntó cortésmente. El director asintió con una sonrisa.

-Dejaré toda la planeación en sus manos,- mocionó a los colectados prefectos, -pero tengan en mente, que si esto tiene éxito, Hogwarts tendrá otro. Y si no, tomará mucho tiempo para que los maestros aprueben otro.-

Los prefectos se lanzaron en pláticas animadas, pero la mano de Jon se elevó después de que Eloise lo había codeado.

-Antes de que vayamos a planeación más extensa, ¿hay algunas quejas?- La mayoría de los prefectos sacudió su cabeza mientas otros eran parciales. Jon dio una mirada victoriosa a Eloise, y el grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts estalló en risas antes de resumir en plática emocionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_ _finis por ahora_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nota de la Traductora:_ Phew! Esto si que fue cansado!!! Lo termine todo de una sentada!! XD. Jeje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya que a mi me encantó! Bueno, los dejo! Que tengo que ir a leer el 14 capi de esta historia, pero en ingles!!! Jijiji, byez!!!

_-Mägo-_


	3. CapitulO 3

_**Capitulo tres: Asuntos de dinero**_

Como resultaron las cosas, el dinero necesitado para los dos bailes planeados por los estudiantes no seria totalmente cubierto por el Comité de Gobernadores. No sentían que Hogwarts necesitara dos bailes. Después de todo, el castillo es un lugar educacional, no un lugar social.

-Popó en sus cerebros,- Lily maldijo calladamente cuando escuchó las noticias. Sin el suficiente apoyo, las únicas dos opciones eran no tener los dos bailes o hacer algo para conseguir dinero. La tarea era pensar en maneras de cómo juntar dinero para el baile adicional.

El destino decidió resumir su usual tendencia en hacer Lily incómoda. Mientras decía su pequeña _maldición_, todos en el cuarto decidieron callarse. La única cosa que se escuchó aparte del rasco del lápiz de la Premio Anual era la suave exclamación de frustración de Lily. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en la usualmente inconspicua prefecta.

-Perdón,- Lily murmuró, sintiendo como sus mejillas se incendiaban de la vergüenza y por el hecho de que al menos veinte personas la estaban viendo.

-De acuerdo todos, regresen a su profundo pensamiento,- Aleia declaró, viendo la incomodidad de Lily. El cuarto inmediatamente regreso al zumbido de abejas mientras todos discutían sus ideas.

-Hola Lily,- una voz sin cuerpo dijo. Lily volteó hacia la dirección del sonido. Una expresión de sorpresa se incorporó en su cara. La voz que Lily creía sin dueño de hecho pertenecía a James Potter. _Ah, genial. Ahora me va a torturar con lo que dije por el resto de mi vida. Se que el comentario sonó algo infantil, ¡ pero maldecir es malo!_

-¿Lily? ¡Tierra a Lily!- _Ahora esa es una voz diferente, no suena como James…o Jon. _Lily se fue desviando de sus pensamientos para notar a los chicos mas deseados de Hogwarts, y probablemente de todo el mundo mágico en las islas Británicas, que estaban parados frente a ella con lo que parecían ser sonrisas algo maníacas.

-Hola James…y Sirius,- Lily contestó lentamente mientras sus cejas se juntaban en fruncimiento. La siguiente cosa que Lily quería decir era demandar el porque estaban parados frente a ella mientras la hacían sentir enana y sospechosa. Pero siendo la chica amable y cortes que en realidad se suponía que debía ser, Lily rápidamente cambio ese entrecejo fruncido a una sonrisa. _Gracias a Dios por el entrenamiento de modelaje. Tengo que agradecerles a los fotógrafos por haberme enseñado a sonreír en el punto. _-¿Qué los trae a mí?-

-Creímos que necesitábamos ayuda con las ideas para recaudar dinero, y tu eres la persona más inteligente por aquí,- James contestó casualmente.

-Claro,- Lily respondió, obviamente no creyéndole una sola palabra. -¿Tu porque estas aquí, Sirius?- Lily acababa de recordar que Sirius no era un Prefecto, y aún así estaba presente en las reuniones.

-Vine a ver a Aleia,- el chico contestó. Si algún extraño hubiera escuchado, era perfectamente natural que un chico viera a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Pero cuando el chico es Sirius Black y la hermana Aleia Potter, algo no estaba bien. Uno, Sirius le tenía miedo a Aleia. Era una de las pocas chicas con las cuales no se querría encariñar con. La otra cosa era que Aleia lo ponía a trabajar, y estar situado en el salón de Prefectos significaba _trabajo_. Notando la expresión de incredulidad en la cara de Lily, James tuvo que sonreír maléficamente.

-De hecho vino a sabotear a Jon.- Lily le lanzó una mirada evaluativa.

-Sabes, simplemente sabotear a Jon no te llevará a ningún lado. Cada jugador en Ravenclaw es genial. Aparte, nuestros respaldos también son geniales,- Lily contestó con una sonrisa triunfal. –También, si decidieran herir a nuestro amado Premio Anual tendrían a un gran grupo de gente tras su piel.-

-Y si están tras _nuestra_ piel, creo que también tendrían a otro gran grupo tras _su_ piel,- James alegó con una irritante expresión que era un cruce entre una sonrisa y una mueca. _¿Por qué tiene que parecer tan arrogante? Hmm, talvez es por eso que la gente lo toma en serio. El arrogante hijo del Ministro de Magia…ese suena como James._

-No voy a discutir con ustedes. De otra manera podríamos tener una guerra en Hogwarts,- Lily se salió por la tangente, evadiendo así la discusión. Eso había hecho a los dos chicos reír y tomaron unas sillas para sentarse cerca de Lily y hablar, en general, de todo.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡No puedo pensar en algo que sería bueno!- James exclamó mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello alborotado, que de hecho logró hacer que se viera más ordenado.

-Yo si tengo una idea,- Sirius proclamó a su audiencia de dos. –Me venderé a Aleia por un precio que pagaría todos los gastos.- Lily miró a Sirius y después a James, su lenguaje corporal obviamente preguntando _¿Por qué eres amigo de un loco desquiciado?_

-¿Así es que básicamente quieres que mi familia pague por este baile?- James preguntó, mofándose a la ridiculez de la idea. –Sirius tu propia fortuna puede pagar por la mitad de los preparativos. Y solo un pequeño recordatorio: Tú prácticamente vives en mi casa.-

Lily tosió disimuladamente ante el tema de conversación de los chicos. No le molestaba que unos chicos fueran más ricos que otros, aunque cuando hay tan siquiera una seña de que alguien esta presumiendo su fortuna, la respuesta simplemente apunta a su cabello _rojo_.

-Chicos, _paren_. Están sonando como niños mimados de familias aristocráticas, que es parcialmente verdad de todas formas,- Lily regañó con una cara irritada. James y Sirius se vieron el uno al otro. Una silenciosa conversación estaba ocurriendo entre los dos mejores amigos. A Lily no le importaba, estaba muy molesta con el espectáculo de niños ricos que acababan de presentar.

-Lo siento Lil'. No queríamos que tu…- Sirius jamás terminó. Lily lo calló con la mirada.

-No me siento inferior. De hecho, mi familia tiene un buen ingreso, gracias por preguntar. No estamos en medio de la estructura social ni tampoco en la alta ni en la baja. Mi familia puede no ser de la nobleza, pero estamos mejor que al menos la mitad de la gente que esta viviendo en Inglaterra.-

-Okay…- Sirius terminó con los ojos grandes. El pequeño discurso de Lily lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Como era que una chica tan callada de repente se convertía en una versión miniatura de la Profesora McGonagall?

-No importa,- Lily dijo, moviendo su mano señalando el fin de la discusión. James, habiendo estado cerca de muchos ministros aburridos y patentados por la mayor parte de su vida, suavemente cambió el tema a la discusión de recaudar fondos.

-Hey, tal vez podemos vender chocolates o algo. Recuerdo cuando Aleia se quejaba de niños en América que le mostraban catálogos y le rogaban que les comprara algo.-

-James, esa idea es peor que la de Sirius vendiéndose. De hecho, cualquier cosa es peor que Sirius promocionándose,- Sirius se inclinó ante el comentario de Lily mientras ellos reían.

-Estoy feliz de que todos ustedes me aprecien tanto que necesito ser compartido.- James golpeó ligeramente a su amigo en el hombro.

-Correcto, pero estamos mejor vendiéndonos nosotros mismos que haciendo eso del catálogo. ¿Qué no las personas simplemente podrían ordenarlos de catálogos profesionales? No tendría punto.- Lily dijo mientras observaba la pelea coreografiada entre Jame y Sirius.

-Eso puede funcionar.- Una voz detrás de Lily anunció. Los tres Prefectos de quinto año voltearon. Aleia y las dos cabezas tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Creo que esa puede ser la idea ganadora!- Eloise exclamó. –Es original y nueva. La gente definitivamente estaría interesada en esto.- Una expresión de horror reemplazo las sonrisas que habían estado en las caras de Lily y James. Lily en realidad no quería ser vendida; sería como si estuvieran intercambiando esclavos. Miren, aquí hay una esclava pelirroja con magia y es excelente en Encantamientos. James, por otra parte, tenía una preocupación diferente. Tenía miedo de lo que le podía hacer su dueño una vez que fuera comprado.

-¡No, no!- James y Lily exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?- Aleia preguntó. –Definitivamente habrá restricciones con respecto a lo que sus dueños podrán hacer con ustedes y habrá un periodo de tiempo en el que serán sus dueños.-

-Aparte, estaremos en Hogwarts todo el tiempo, no pueden hacerles cosas horribles sin ser atrapados,- Jon añadió.

-Si se han dado cuenta de que yo no pienso seguir en el plan al menos de que haya más gente que lo apoye, ¿cierto?- Lily dijo con una seria expresión tratando de mantener el miedo fuera de su voz. Jon estaba a punto de contestar que James estaría con ella cuando Aleia le ganó.

-Claro, nosotros jamás te haríamos algo así,- Lily tenía una sonrisa sospechosa en su cara. Se dio cuenta de que no sería la única vendida. James también era parte de la conversación. _¡Tal vez debería de haber hecho claro que quiero a los otros Prefectos también!_

-Cada Prefecto participará,- Eloise declaró.

-¿Eso incluye a los Premios?- James preguntó. La Premio Anual asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes que todos participarán?- Jon preguntó incrédulamente. El mismo no quería ser vendido.

-Yo le pregunté a todos mientras tú estabas asustando a esos dos,- Eloise dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, señalando a James y Lily. Pobre Sirius fue ignorado. Estaba bastante indignado cuando nadie le ponía atención.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí?-

Aleia vió al chico que podría ser su hermano, -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Yo también quiero ayudar,- Sirius dijo con un puchero. Los otros Prefectos compartieron una mirada.

-Claro,- Jon accedió al chico mientras los demás asentían. Aunque por la sección de Slytherin de la junta de Prefectos murmullos de disculpas a los que terminarán siendo dueños de Sirius fueron escuchados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo había estado arreglado. El método para recaudar fondos sería vender Prefectos, incluyendo a los Premios Anuales. Una semana después de que la noticia se dio a conocer, otros treinta estudiantes querían participar también—justo como Sirius. Así es que el plan final era de quien quisiera ser vendido podría participar.

El formato sería una subasta de estudiantes. Cada participante sería vendido a partir de tres galeones. Todos debían de pagar dentro de una semana de la fecha de la subasta. También, como promoción para la pequeña subasta, papeletas de los Prefectos y los otros participantes fueron colocadas en cada salón. Cada estudiante de Hogwarts estaba listo para ver a sus seleccionados prefectos (y sus otros compañeros) hacer el ridículo.

El tipo de reglas había cambiado. El comprador podía pedir ayuda de su Prefecto, pero todo tenía que ser asunto escolar. Actividades fuera de la escuela tenían que ser aprobadas por los profesores—haciéndolos más enojones que de costumbre. Aparte de tutoría escolar, los dueños podían ser garantizados tres deseos de sus Prefectos. Esto aún tenía que ser autorizado por los profesores. Los rumores del levantamiento de un Señor Oscuro habían causado que los adultos fueran más cuidadosos. No era conocido cuantas familias apoyaban a este nuevo mal, pero ellos eran magos y brujas inteligentes.

-.-.-Finis por ahora-.-.-.-.-

**(Traductora) Mago: **Me tomó mucho tiempo sacar este capitulo, y les pido disculpas. Esto fue completamente mi culpa. Ni siquiera tengo una excusa. La computadora ha estado funcionando a la perfección, así es que no fue nada más que mi simple huevonada lo que impidió que este capítulo se publicara antes. ¡Espero me perdonen! 


	4. La Subasta

_**Capítulo 4: La Subasta**_

El gran día llegó demasiado pronto para aquellos que iban a ser vendidos, y tardó demasiado para los compradores. Los rumores corrían diciendo que todos los Prefectos estaban teniendo pesadillas sobre _LA VENTA_. El rarito de los que iban a ser vendidos era Sirius Black. En vez de estar asustado por la idea de ser adueñado por un asesino en serie, había estado promocionándose cada día desde que el letrero había sido puesto. Siendo uno de los Merodeadores, la mayoría de las féminas estaba estática ante la posibilidad de tener a uno de los solteros más buscados de Hogwarts. Ya que James Potter estaba fuera del mercado gracias a su maldita nueva novia, era muy poco probable que cualquier otra tuviera una oportunidad de comprar al cazador del equipo de Gryffindor. Su novia técnicamente mataría para obtenerlo.

En el día de la subasta, el Gran Comedor se llenó de estudiantes más rápido que para cualquier otra comida. Tomando en cuenta de que la idea era nueva para los estudiantes, la subasta recaudaría los suficientes fondos para poder pagar para baile y medio que era mucho más de lo necesitado.

-¡Bienvenidos estudiantes, Gobernadores y la prensa!- El Profesor Dumbledore anunció a la cuantiosa gente que se encontraba. Parecía ser que esta inventiva idea había conseguido la atención de la prensa al igual que la de unos integrantes del Comité de Gobernadores de la escuela. –Me gustaría felicitar a los Prefectos de esta escuela por esta gran idea y por ofrecerse a ser vendidos como unos viles esclavos.- El Profesor dijo con una gran sonrisa, y en este punto, los Prefectos solo gimieron. Realmente no habían tenido elección. Era la responsabilidad de un Prefecto hacer que la escuela fuera un lugar mejor, aunque el orgullo se perdiera en el camino. – ¿Comenzamos?- Un gran rugido de parte de los estudiantes aclaró el punto.

-¡Primero tenemos a nuestro Premio Anual Jon Carvell!- el aplauso resonó en diferentes casas y se escuchó más en Ravenclaw. –La subasta comenzará con tres galeones.-

La subasta rápidamente subió a diez galeones, ya que a casi todas las chicas también les agradaba. ¿Por qué no tener al Premio Anual si no iban a poder tener a Sirius o a James? Cuando el precio subió hasta lo absurdo—15 galeones—fue Lily la que lo subió aún más.

-Veinticinco galeones, por favor,- Lily declaró. El Profesor Dumbledore asintió mientras notó el feliz destello en los ojos de su Prefecta de Ravenclaw. Si Lily compraba a Jon, por Merlín que sufriría.

-Veintisiete galeones,- un grupo de niñas en risitas gritó, aumentando aún más el precio. Jon estaba rogándole a cualquier persona que lo comprara en vez de ese grupo. Ya lo habían molestado antes, si lo compraban, oh _dios_. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las posibilidades.

-Si la primera persona en ser subastada sale a un precio tan alto, ¡esta idea tiene que ser todo un éxito!- el director dijo felizmente. –Oh, ¿si señorita Potter?-

-Treinta galeones,- Aleia declaró, superando así el precio. Las chicas que realmente querían comprar a Jon, afortunadamente para el Premio Anual, no podían superar el precio de Aleia. No podían ganarle a cualquier cantidad que un Potter pudiera dar.

-¿Algún otro?- no viendo ninguna otra mano en el aire, Jon fue declarado vendido a Aleia por el precio de treinta galeones. –Nuestra siguiente mercancía es nuestra Premio Anual, ¡Eloise Garnier!-

Los precios de la chica subieron más rápido que los de Jon, ya que su popularidad con los estudiantes era mucho mayor. Ocasionalmente, Lily subiría los precios mientras hacia algunos enemigos temporales, pero los chicos no podían hacer nada más que aceptar los términos elevados. Al final, Eloise fue vendida por 39 galeones a un grupo de chicos de sexto año.

-¡A continuación tenemos a la señorita Aleia Potter!- El rugido de bienvenida era intimidante, ya que toda la escuela participó. No solamente era bonita, era inteligente y la hija del Ministro Potter. Las cámaras no paraban.

-¡Treinta galeones!- un chico gritó como principio de la subasta. Esto causó que los murmullos se esparcieran a través de la multitud. Lily había notado la mirada dolida de Jon. Así que no estaba equivocada en su suposición de los sentimientos de Jon hacía Aleia.

-¡Treinta y cinco galeones!- Lily exclamó. Una cámara flasheó cerca de la cara de Lily. _Rayos, eso no debería de haber pasado,_ Lily se quejó internamente con preocupación. El sentimiento fue rápidamente descartado cuando el chico que había gritado 30 galeones subió el precio a 40.

-Cuarenta y cinco,- Lily escuchó la voz de un chico diferente. Era James el que había dado el precio alto. La expresión de determinación sorprendió a la pelirroja. Se suponía que tenía que sentir lástima por Aleia, ya que su hermano la estaba tratando de comprar, ¿o la mirada de hecho era una mirada de desdén hacia el otro tipo que había ofrecido?

-Cincuenta,- el mismo chico anunció. La subasta ahora parecía un juego de orgullo masculino.

-¡Oooh! ¡Cincuenta y uno!- Sirius gritó felizmente, causando que todos rieran. -¡Vamos a comprarte Aleia! ¡Y entonces nosotros te haremos muy _wonita_!-

-¿Nosotros?- Aleia preguntó.

-Nosotros, como en los Merodeadores y Jon,- James replicó con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es justo! Cincuenta y cinco galeones,- otro chico se quejó. El Profesor Dumbledore simplemente se encogió de hombros. No había alguna regla que dijera que no podía compartir la persona que vendían. Lily rápidamente se había acercado a Jon, y notó que los Merodeadores ya estaban a su lado.

_Así es que lo que dijeron es cierto. Entonces la mirada dirigida al chico había sido de desdén_.

-¡Lily!- Jon exclamó. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas bien aumentando los precios.-

-Oh rayos, viste a través de mi plan,- Lily bromeó.

-Hey Lily,- Sirius susurró emocionado. -¿Quieres unírtenos para derrotar a la vaca?-

-Claro, yo ayudo,- Lily contestó y James volteó.

-La oferta esta ahora en sesenta galeones.-

-¡Setenta galeones!- Lily declaró. Entonces volteó con el resto del grupo. –Quería comprar gente también, así es que _no_ voy a pagar todo eso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que nadie más va a…o no,- Sirius terminó cuando el director anunció que habían comprado a Aleia. – ¿Hey, como supiste?-

-La subasta es un juego mental, Sirius,- Lily dijo felizmente. El resto de la subasta no fue tan emocionante como los primeros, ya que el recién formado grupo de amigos no tenía interés en los prefectos siendo vendidos. Sirius después fue llamado a la plataforma. Era su turno en ser subastado.

-Ahora tenemos a Sirius Blas,- Dumbledore anunció. –Las ofertas comenzarán con los usuales tres galeones.-

-Espere Profesor, tengo un espectáculo preparado para todos.-

-Merlín, por favor ayúdanos a todos,- Remus anunció fuertemente para que todos oyeran cuando el comedor entró en silencio.

-Voy a necesitar un voluntario, ¿Peter?- El bajo Gryffindor subió para acompañar a Sirius.

-¡Ah no!- James se quejó. -¡No puedo creer que en realidad vaya a hacer eso!- Lily miró a la no-participante mitad de los Merodeadores en confusión. –Solo mira, ya verás a que nos referimos.-

El gran salón estaba en total silencio en anticipación al espectáculo que Sirius estaba por dar. Considerando que era un Merodeador la presentación probablemente sería chusca, al menos que Sirius escogiera hacer lo impredecible y hacer su rutina silenciosa. El apuesto Gryffindor movió su mano y tosió para conseguir la atención de todos, la cual ya tenía. No fue hasta que uno de los estudiantes más impacientes le dijo a Sirius que se apurara que, con otro gesto exagerado de su mano, un pequeño "_pop_" acompaño una nube alrededor de donde Peter estaba. Los estudiantes más chicos se emocionaron mientras la Profesora McGonagall casi sufría de un ataque cardiaco.

-¡Sr. Black! ¿Qué está haciendo?- la seria subdirectora regañó. Sirius meramente sacudió su dedo a la anciana y continuó limpiando el humo. Cuando loa visibilidad fue normal nuevamente, una vaca estaba en el lugar de Peter.

-¡Alo! ¿Les gusta la vaca?- Sirius le preguntó a todos. –Hay que nombrarla.- El animal mulló en aceptación o resignación, no muchos estaban seguros y Sirius continuó. -¿Qué tal Mu-Mu?- El animal debe de haber sonreído. Su boca estaba curveada de un lado y sacudía levemente su cabeza y movía su fea cola. –Yo también creo que ese es un nombre muy guay.-

James y Remus habían cubierto sus rojas caras mientras que Lily, Jon y Aleia parecían muy divertidos.

-Eres raro,- Sirius le dijo a la vaca. ¿Hubo un tipo de reacción? –Gracias, y estoy orgulloso de ello.- La muchedumbre comenzó a ver al Gryffindor como si necesitara un viaje a la sala mental de San Mungo's.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que regresas a tu estado original?- Sirius le preguntó a la vaca después de notar las miradas claras en el rostro de todos. -¿Estas ahí? ¡No has contestado mi pregunta!- Para esto los estudiantes de primer año estaban suficientemente asustados para poco a poco irse haciendo a la orilla. Una gran masa de chicos estudiantes podía ser vista abriéndose camino hacia las puertas al mismo tiempo.

-Si, si, soy raro. ¿Quieren oír un chiste?- Sirius contestó.

-No, no lo creo.-

Sorprendido, Sirius comenzó a buscar la fuente de la incorpórea voz.

-¿Qué?-

-No lo creo. Porque, ¿tengo que deletrearlo?-

-De hecho.-

-N como en la letra N, o como en la letra o; lo como en l-o, creo c-r-e-o.- Otra voz contestó. Todos los estudiantes brincaron. Si fueran gatos hubieran estado boca abajo en el techo con su cabello erizado. Los profesores estaban buscando el origen de la voz mientras Lily miraba en todas las direcciones. No fue hasta que estuvo a preguntarle a James y Remus quien era que notó que algo no andaba exactamente bien.

-¿James? ¿Remus? ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron algo que ver?- Lily preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Los dos Merodeadores sacudieron sus cabezas mientras trataban de soportar la risa que amenazaba.

-Shh, Lily, ¿viste su cara?- James murmuró felizmente. –Apuesto a que no esperaba eso.- Lily aún estaba confundida y sospechosa.

-Eso era parte de un diálogo que James y yo hubiéramos hecho. Considerando que James quería retener su orgullo y asegurarse que alguien lindo lo comprara, nuestro prefecto negó su parte. Esa decisión puso a James de mi lado en la discusión, así es que ya no teníamos que respaldar a Sirius. Pero lo extraño es que solamente los Merodeadores sabían sus planes. ¡Al parecer alguien más sabía!- Remus proclamó, viendo en la dirección de Aleia. Tenía una sonrisa sabihonda y conspirativa en su rostro. La maniaca risa de Sirius llamó nuevamente la atención de todos.

-Ese fue alguien más. Es en serio. Y no, no estoy loco.-

-¡Sabemos que lo estas Black!- uno de los Slytherin gritó y Sirius miró feo en esa dirección general.

-Esta bien, el chiste ya está rancio. De regreso al show, no hay voces dentro de mi cabeza. Tal vez una o dos, pero eso ya esta fuera del punto. Era…ah… ¡lo olvidé! ¡Duh! ¡James y Remus hechizaron a "la persona" que dijo esto!- Sirius había hecho comillas en el aire para "la persona". Miró a los de primer año y les pregunto, -¿los conocen, cierto?-

La mitad de la populación vitoreó mientras la otra mitad gimió. La mitad no entusiasta normalmente era el blanco de las bromas de los Merodeadores. –Son los locos esquizofrénicos—¡ellos me dijeron!—es decir, _lindas_ personas de la casa de Gryffindor,- Sirius enmendó rápidamente al notar las dudosas e inocentes expresiones en las caras de sus amigos. –Tienen que creerme,- suplicó. Ahora parecía ser que las personas normales estaban muy asustadas para comprarlo. –No, no, no, no soy un loco. Oh, de acuerdo,- concedió con un resoplido. -¡Alo Aleia! ¿Me compras?-

-¿Asumiré que su presentación ha terminado, señor Black?- el director preguntó con una sonrisa. Sirius asintió con un suspiro, giró su varita y regresó a Peter a su estado normal. -¿Entonces cuantos galeones para el señor Black?-

Ofertas comenzaron a subir al mismo paso que las de Aleia. Lily había parecido sorprendida junto con el resto de los Merodeadores.

-¡No creí que los precios subirían hasta _ahí_!- Lily exclamó y todos asintieron.

-¡Cincuenta galeones!-

-¿Quién querría a Sirius tanto?- Aleia preguntó, escéptica de la sanidad del comprador. James dio un ligero jalón a la manga de su hermana.

-Mira cuidadosamente. Esas son las mismas chicas que Sirius ha estado tratando de esquivar desde el principio del año pasado. Creo que el mismo se ha metido en el purgatorio.-

Las ofertas por Sirius se cerraron a 65 galeones. Una vez que los dueñas fueron finalizadas, el club de fans corrió hacia el objetivo de sus afectos para un masivo abrazo de grupo; y de alguna manera Sirius había logrado salir de la mitad del gran grupo de gente.

-¡James, Aleia, Remus, Peter, Lily! ¡Ayúdenme!- Sirius gimió cuando las chicas lo encontraron nuevamente. Todos sacudieron sus cabezas con una sonrisa. -¿Jon? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te agrado? Te ayude a conseguir a Alei—AH!-

-Lo siento Sirius,- Jon le dijo al lugar donde Sirius había estado hacía segundos atrás. -Parece ser que me preguntaste demasiado tarde.-

-¿Podría James Potter pasar al frente?- el Profesor Dumbledore llamó. James murmuró una rápida disculpa a su hermano/mejor amigo que se hallaba en apuros.

-Hola a todos,- James saludó. –No tengo una presentación,- algunas personas plataforma abajo murmuraron "gracias al cielo". -¿Así es que podemos empezar?- James miró al director. Instrucciones no fueron necesarias ya que la gente había levantado sus manos tan pronto como James había subido al escenario.

El precio por James fue más allá que el valor de todos. Considerando que James tenía una novia que lo deseaba desesperadamente, no fue una gran sorpresa cuando la competencia en el aire llegó a 75 galeones. La novia de James había conseguido que sus propias amigas pusieran un poco de dinero para lograr ganarle al enorme grupo de fans de su novio. Al final, la novia ganó la subasta en 82 galeones.

El siguiente prefecto a la venta no era nada menos que Lily. La reacción fue una gran diferencia de las ultimas dos personas que se habían vendido. Siendo la callada y levemente chica reclusa, era la primera vez que muchos estudiantes habían visto bien a la pelirroja de Ravenclaw. Los compañeros de casa de Lily habían vitoreado en bienvenida mientras que los Merodeadores casi habían necesitado un hechizo de contención de parte de los profesores. Gracias al cielo que Aleia tenía suficiente influencia sobre Sirius para evitar que saltara arriba de unas mesas.

_Ni siquiera conozco tan bien a los Merodeadores. Aparte de trabajar con James para llevar a cabo esta subasta, no había tenido ningún contacto previo con ellos._

-La subasta comenzará en tres galeones.- La gente estaba algo aprehensiva en comprar a Lily. No era popular, no muchos sabían algo sobre la callada prefecta. Desafortunadamente para Lily, Sirius decidió ser su publicista para hacer que la gente ofreciera.

-¡Vamos, todos! ¡_Mírenla_!- Sirius exclamó, haciendo que el rostro de Lily se incendiara. -¿No es bellísima? Las mejillas rosadas son el complemento perfecto para ese rojo y largo cabello. ¡Ella es Venus en disfraz, la Afrodita terrestre!-

-Oh, cállate Sirius,- Peter llamó. –Estas incomodando a Lily. Aparte, el modo correcto de publicitarla es llamar la atención a sus puntos buenos.- La voz de Peter subió en volumen para lograr conseguir la atención de la multitud. –La única cosa que es rival a la belleza de la señorita Evans es su intelecto. Ella es la mejor estudiante de Encantamientos en nuestro año, al igual que el contendiente para valedictoriano para cuando egrese. Eso es si tenemos valedictoriano.- Los Merodeadores aplaudieron en felicitación. –De acuerdo a Jon, Lily es una gran jugadora y estratega del equipo de Quidditch.- Un rugido de parte del equipo de Ravenclaw confirmó el complemento. -¡Así es que si compran a Lily, no solamente conseguirán ayuda para sus estudios, pero algunos consejos de belleza de la hermosa diosa del amor, y claro, para aquellos aspirantes a ser jugadores de Quidditch: asistencia en el entrenamiento!-

El corto comercial tuvo hizo su trabajo. Lily no podría haber estado más avergonzada en su vida, pero logró conseguir la atención de la gente. Las chicas habían notado su perfecta complexión y como su pelo brillaba como si hubiera estado bendecido. Los chicos estaban interesados en el aspecto de Quidditch y tener a una chica a su lado no era mala idea. La excusa para los estudiantes más jóvenes era tener un tutor personal. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que manos estuvieran en el aire para comprar a Lily.

Lily, por otra parte, no estaba muy feliz con su predicamento. No le gustaba platicar mucho con la gente de su edad. Los estudiantes tenían una tendencia a ser muy juiciosos. Cualquier cosa hecha mal era recordada por décadas mientras todos tus puntos buenos eran olvidados. No quería ser comprada por un extraño. El equipo de Quidditch había prometido comprarla, pero no parecían tener una oportunidad. Había un grupo de estudiantes de cuarto que se estaban juntando para comprarla. _Ese grupo parece un popurrí de club de fans. Todos los miembros o son admiradores de los Merodeadores o sus ex-novias. _

-¡Cincuenta y cinco galeones!- La exclamación había puesto un alto a las preocupaciones de Lily. Parecía ser que era uno de esos jarrones de porcelana hechos para parecer auténticos. _No soy tan inteligente ni tan grandiosa en Quidditch. Quienquiera que me compré va a querer un reembolso tan pronto hable conmigo…_

-¡Sesenta y cinco galeones!- James llamó. _Erg, ahora esta subiendo mi precio. ¿Qué pasó con el plan de "seré inconspicua" Lily? ¿Ya ves en lo que te metes? Los Merodeadores son una mala influencia. Quieren demasiada atención. No fue lindo de ellos meterme en esto, tampoco. Claro que tuvieron sus quince minutos de fama mientras hacían mi promoción, pero eso no fue justo para mí. ¿Acaso les pedí una mejora de popularidad? ¡No! Sirius está _tan_ muerto. Quizá debería de haberlo comprado y hacerlo vivir un infierno por arruinar mi invisibilidad._

-¡Vendida al señor Potter por sesenta y cinco galeones!- el Profesor Dumbledore anunció. –Esto concluye nuestra venta de prefectos.- Lily dio una sonrisa forzada y trató de irse sin ser notada.

-¡Lily!- el fuerte sonido que solamente podía ser Sirius, llamó. –Tienes que estar junto a James. El te compró.- Lily se miraba estresada. Después del alboroto solo deseaba irse a la sala común y ponerse a leer un buen libro. Con una mirada fulminante a Sirius, Lily agraciadamente hizo su atropellado camino hacia James, que casualmente tenía a su novia colgando.

-Hola,- Lily murmuró como saludo. –Perdón por la interrupción, ya me voy. Si crees que mi disculpa no es suficiente ve y molesta a Sirius.- Lily estaba a punto de retirarse, pero al voltear la constelación se estampó contra ella.

-¿Yéndote tan rápido?- Sirius preguntó en un tono demasiado feliz. Volteó su feliz, pero asustada cara a James. -¿Ya encontraste algo que Lily puede hacer? ¡Eres un dueño sin corazón!- James meramente rodó los ojos.

-No, de hecho no, pero parece ser que _tus_ dueñas te están buscando.- El Gryffindor miro atrás. Un grupo algo grande de chicas estallando en risitas se estaba acercando peligrosamente. Cada una tenía una sonrisa que solo posaba peligro para el tiempo futuro. Sin decir adiós, Sirius salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, tratando de evadir a su club de fans.

-¿Soy yo, o el grupo solo aumentó?- James le preguntó a nadie en particular. Su novia había sido ignorada, pero un leve jalón en su brazo consiguió la atención del prefecto de regreso a la persona que estaba colgada de su brazo. Un pequeño beso fue plantado en los labios de la chica. Lily observó la pequeña muestra de afecto con un poco de incomodidad. Tal vez debería de moverse mientras Sirius aún estaba ocupado con su escape a la libertad.

-¿Saben a donde se ha ido Sirius?- la líder del grupo que perseguía a Sirius preguntó. James señaló a la salida. Una cabeza negra estaba obstruyendo la salida, y las chicas reconocieron esa cabeza como la de Sirius Black.

-¡Gracias!- en menos de un parpadeo, el gran grupo estaba a la mitad del camino hacia las puertas.

-¡Que gran amigo eres, James!- Sirius gritó sarcásticamente mientras estaba ocupando corriendo por su vida. -¡Y tu también Lily! ¿Por qué no lo callaste?-

-¡No había nada que yo pudiera haber hecho! ¡Ni siquiera abrió la boca!- Lily exclamó de regreso. De reojo, Lily podía decir que la novia de su dueño estaba un poco molesta por ser dejada fuera del juego Persigamos a Sirius y James probablemente había notado los ojos de Lily posándose por un momento en su novia, porque comenzó una introducción.

-Lily, esta es mi novia, Moira Ceasa,- James inició. –Moira, ella es Lily Evans, la pobre chica que Sirius ha decidido hostigar.- Lily había notado la mirada de desdén en los ojos de la chica. _Claro que _ella_ me cree incapaz de ser amiga de los Merodeadores_.

-Hola,- Moira saludó en un tono helado y Lily simplemente sonrió. Era algo bueno que James no había notado los insípidos saludos. Su atención estaba concentrada en su mejor amigo, quien estaba rodeado por sus dueñas.

-¿Crees que puedo pagar para que me dejen intentar avergonzar a Sirius?- Lily inquirió. El grupo había pasado por ahí otra vez y una chica escucho el comentario.

-Disculpa, dijiste que quieres ser parcialmente dueña de Sirius?- la chica le preguntó a Lily. –Todo lo que tienes que hacer es darle a Celina—esa es la chica que está hablando con Sirius en este momento—cinco galeones. Y después nos puedes ayudar a planear que es lo que vamos hacer que Sirius haga en el siguiente año.-

-Gracias. Iré después de que James me dé permiso,- Lily sonrió a la oportunidad de cambiar lugares con Sirius. En vez de ser hostigada por el Gryffindor, podría ver como era que Sirius iba a manejar la presión extra que Lily estaba por ejercer.

-No hay nada que tengas que hacer, Lily,- James anunció. –Viendo las caras decepcionadas de los de primer año, ¿porque no les das clases?- La propuesta no era irracional y Lily asintió. –Haré el anuncio más tarde, así es que espera lechuzas y visitantes de personas al azar.-

Ser la esclava personal de James Potter era mucho más fácil de lo esperado. No esperaba nada de Lily, y viendo que Moira iba a estar demandando mucho de el, no le daría mucho tiempo para humillar a Lily en el sentido amigable. Todo lo que restaba era darle cinco galeones a Celina y la vida de Sirius sería difícil.

Mientras Lily se acercaba el gran grupo de dueñas de Sirius, notó que de hecho había una fila de personas esperando comprar una parte de las 'acciones' de Sirius. Mientras esperaba, la pelirroja decidió reanudar sus diarias observancias y el estudio de la gente de Hogwarts.

La subasta había sido un éxito. Algunos prefectos tenían lindos dueños como James; otros prefectos eran desafortunados como era el caso de Severus Snape, quien había sido comprado por los Merodeadores por una baja cantidad de dinero. Lily se había sentido mal por el prefecto de Slytherin cuando era obvio que su popularidad en Hogwarts era pésima. Los miembros de su propia casa lo habían reconocido como un recluso con un gran talento para las pociones y las artes oscuras.

Parecía ser que todo Hogwarts, y los afiliados a ella, estaban ensimismados con los resultados de la subasta. Reporteros estaban corriendo de gente en gente, interrogándolos acerca de sus opiniones sobre el estilo de la subasta. Lily, siendo una gran adversaria para grandes y populares reuniones se había escabullido fuera del Gran Comedor sin ser notada, aunque no antes de haber pagado su parte en las acciones de Sirius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Nota de la traductora:_ **Vaya, hasta que por fin terminé este capitulo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero por fin mi conciencia me alcanzó y ahora estoy haciendo todo lo posible para actualizar todas mis historias. En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, y por favor, ¡dejen _reviews_!

Ta.

**always & forever,**

**°gyn**


End file.
